Die Herkunft der Schatten
Klappentext In einem einzigen Augenblick ... werden sich die Leben dreier Männer für immer verändern. In diesem Sekundenbruchteil, der paradoxerweise sowohl durch Errettung als auch durch Verlust bestimmt wird, werden sie die Welt zerstören und sie dann wiederherstellen. Vieles war zuvor geschehen und vieles sollte noch danach kommen, aber nichts davon würde ihre Leben stärker beeinflussen als dieser eine, abgeschiedene Augenblick am Rande der Ewigkeit. In einem einzigen Augenblick ... rettet der in der Zeit zurückversetzte Leonard McCoy eine Frau vor dem Tod durch einen Verkehrsunfall und verändert dadurch die Geschichte der Erde. Gestrandet in der Vergangenheit, kämpft er darum, einen Weg zurück in sein eigenes Jahrhundert zu finden. Doch während er eine Existenz führt, die es nicht hätte geben sollen, sieht er sich schließlich gezwungen, all das hinter sich zu lassen und sich den Schatten zu stellen, die sein verlorenes Leben hervorgebracht hat. In einem einzigen Augenblick ... wird der in der Zeit zurückversetzte Leonard McCoy davon abgehalten, eine Frau vor dem Tod durch einen Verkehrsunfall zu retten, wodurch die Geschichte der Erde unverändert bleibt. Als er in die Gegenwart zurückkehrt, trifft er auf ein medizinisches Rätsel, zu dessen Lösung er sich verpflichtet. Doch die Echos einer Existenz, die er nie erlebt hat, suchen ihn heim, und der Geist eines verfrühten Todes wird ihn wieder zu den Schatten zurückbringen, denen er sich nie gestellt hat. Zusammenfassung Prolog Leonard McCoy befindet sich im Jahr 1930 wo er ahnt, dass Edith Keeler sterben wird als er die Mission der 21. Straße verlässt. Er sieht wie Edith Keeler die Straße in Gedanken versunken überquert und rettet sie unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens vor einem herannahenden Lastkraftwagen. Damit erschafft er ohne es zu ahnen eine alternative Zeitlinie und muss im 20. Jahrhundert, 300 Jahre vor seiner Zeit klar kommen. Buch I ;Kapitel Eins - 2267 McCoy kehrt zusammen mit dem Landetrupp auf die ''Enterprise'' zurück, nachdem er von James T. Kirk in der Vergangenheit davon abgehalten wurde Edith Keeler vor einem Lastkraftwagen zu retten. Damit ist die Zeitlinie wiederhergestellt. McCoy versucht sich an die bruchstückhaften Ereignisse die er aufgrund der Cordrazin-Injektion erlitten hat, zusammen zusetzen. Spock weist Kirk auf die wissenschaftliche Bedeutung des Hüters der Ewigkeit hin und Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott stimmt dem zu als er auf einen möglichen Missbrauchs des Zeitportals durch die Romulaner oder die Klingonen hinweist. Kirk ordnet an, dass die Enterprise im Orbit des Planeten verbleibt und dass sich die Mitglieder des Landetrupps inbesondere McCoy einer Untersuchung in der Krankenstation unterziehen sollen. Sich selbst klammert er aus, da er allein bleiben will. McCoy bemerkt durch den leblosen Tonfall des Captains, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt, was er auf die Entscheidung Keeler sterben zu lassen und ihren Tod zurückführt. ;Kapitel Zwei - 1930 McCoy behandelt Edith Keelers Wunden in der Mission in der 21. Straße. Sie erinnert sich wie er dort aufgetaucht war und wie er sich vorgestellt hatte. Nachdem McCoy sie versorgt hat, bietet er ihr an sie nach Hause zu bringen. Während des Spaziergangs versucht er sich daran zu erinnern wie er hergekommen ist. Er und Keeler kommen ins Gespräch. Sie unterhalten sich über ihre Arbeit in der Mission und ihre Lebenseinstellung. ;Kapitel Drei - 2267 Tonia Barrows, die seit dem Aufenthalt auf dem Landurlaubsplanet mit McCoy eine Beziehung führt und sich Sorgen macht, besucht ihn auf der Krankenstation. Dort unterhält er sich mit Mr. Scott und Lt. Uhura über die Ereignisse auf dem Planeten und das Verhalten des Captains, während sie auf die Untersuchung von Dr. Sanchez warten. Mr. Spock unterbricht sie schließlich und vermeidet es sich darüber zu äußern. ;Kapitel Vier - 1930 McCoy macht sich in der Mission nützlich und räumt den Keller der Mission auf. Edith Keeler gibt ihm einige alte Kleidungsstücke und fragt ihn ob er sich ein Zimmer in dem Haus, in dem sie wohnt, nehmen möchte. Sie fragt ihn auch nach seinem zu Hause und nach seine Vorgeschichte. McCoy erwidert, dass er unter Amnesie leidet und nicht zurück findet, sich aber an andere Ereignisse erinnern kann. Er schafft es sie zu überzeugen als er ihr sagt, dass er von zwei Freunden gesucht wird, die ihn vermutlich im Umfeld der Mission erwarten würden. Keeler schenkt ihm Glauben und erlaubt ihm in der Mission eine Weile zu bleiben. ;Kapitel Fünf - 2267 Von einem Albtraum geplagt, in dem er einen Nebel sieht und auf der Flucht nach Mördern einen kahlköpfigen Mann ersticht, erwacht McCoy in seinem Quartier. Er ist bereits eine Woche vom Dienst freigestellt. Als er nur wenig später Tonia in seinem Quartier erwartet, tritt stattdessen Spock ein. Dieser informiert ihn über einen Massenwahnsinn, der seinen Ursprung im Beta-Portolan-System hat und geradlinig die Bevölkerungen mehrerer Planeten ausgelöscht hat. Deneva ist das nächste System an der Reihe und so beauftragt Spock ihn eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. ;Kapitel Sechs - 1930 Da sich McCoy nun zwei Wochen in der Mission aufhält, beauftragt Edith Keeler einen Privatdetektiv, welcher nach Vermissten ausschau halten soll oder Informationen über McCoy ausfindig machen soll. McCoy hat sich von der Cordrazin-Injektion vollständig erholt und arbeitet in den angebotenen Jobs. Als er einen Spaziergang bis zur Brooklyn Bridge unternimmt und darüber nachdenkt, dass ihn seine Freunde vermutlich nicht finden können, bekommt er einen Einfall wie er aus sich aufmerksam machen kann. ;Kapitel Sieben - 2267 Auf der Kolonie Deneva angekommen, erforscht ein Landetrupp die Situation. Kirk findet seinen Bruder Sam im Labor tot auf. Kurz darauf verstirbt seine Schwägerin Aurelan, kann jedoch einen Hinweis geben. Nur sein Neffe Peter überlebt. Auf der Suche nach den Auslöser wird, Spock Opfer einer Art von Neuralparasiten. Kirk veranlasst, das kein Schiff den Orbit verlässt und niemand auf den Planeten beamt. Mit Hilfe von Spocks Einsatz, der dabei kurzfristig erblindet, kann herausgefunden werden, dass die Parasiten bei einem Frequenzbereich außerhalb des sichtbaren Lichts zugrunde gehen. Die Enterprise-Crew hilft der Gouverneurin der Kolonie, Helena Albrecht, in der folgenden Zeit bei der Untersuchung, ob alle Parasiten verschwunden sind. Danach setzt die Enterprise ihren Weg nach Sternenbasis 10 fort. Spock sucht McCoy abermals auf, da er sich um den Captain sorgt. Er berichtet nun von der Beziehung zwischen Kirk und Edith Keeler. Daher hegt er die Vermutung, dass Kirk die Verluste nicht ausreichend verarbeiten konnte und schlägt eine Untersuchung des Kommandanten vor. ;Kapitel Acht - 1930 Seit einem Monat lebt McCoy in der Mission. Er hilft bei der Vorbereitung des Frühstücks. Dabei redet Keeler mit ihm über einen Zeitungsartikel über Mahatma Gandhi und dessen friedliche Rebellion gegen das Britische Weltreich. McCoy überlegt, wie er Kirk und Spock in der Vergangenheit auf sich aufmerksam machen könnte, ist sich jedoch nicht sicher ob er zur Polizei oder in ein Krankenhaus gehen sollte. Als er Keeler eines Abends besucht, schlägt sie ihm vor eine Kleinanzeige in einer Zeitung aufzugeben. ;Kapitel Neun - 2267 Kurz vor dem Eintreffen an Sternenbasis 10 arbeitet Captain Kirk die Mannschaftsbeurteilung durch, worunter Versetzungen, Beörderungen und Neuzuordnungen fallen. Unter den Versetzungen fallen ihm auch Tonia Barrows und Janice Rand auf. Rand, die ihm das Mittagessen gebracht hat, bedankt sich bei ihm und schildert ihm ihre Pläne. Wenig später stattet ihm Dr. McCoy einen Besuch ab. Er erinnert Kirk an die Untersuchung, die er ausgelassen hat und Kirk lässt sich wegen der Medizinischen Beurteilung dazu überreden. Kurz nach dieser konfrontieren Spock und McCoy Kirk mit den Tatsachen, dass er seine Trauer nicht verarbeitet hat. Sie empfehlen ihm eine kurze persönliche Beurlaubung und eine psychologische Beratung, die der Captain schließlich annimmt. ;Kapitel Zehn - 1930 Inzwischen ist McCoy etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr im New York der 1930er. Er schaltet mehrere Anzeigen in diversen Zeitungen auf der Erde, um sicher zu gehen, dass eine davon in den Datenbanken der Föderation aufgenommen und erhalten wird. In der New York Public Libary sucht er die Zeitung abends nach der Arbeit danach durch. Auf dem Weg in die Mission denkt er resigniert an seine Freunde und vor allem seine Tochter. ;Kapitel Elf - 2267 Tonia Barrows Versetzung von der Enterprise auf die [[USS Gödel|USS Gödel]] wurde genehmigt. Sie bereitet sich darauf vor das Schiff zu verlassen und denkt an ihre Zeit auf dem Landurlaubsplaneten mit McCoy. Sie sucht ihn vor ihrer Abreise in der Krankenstation auf und beendet ihre Beziehung. Da McCoy sich vor ihr zurück gezogen hatte, ist sie der Meinung, dass ihre Beziehung so nicht funktionieren kann, obwohl beide mehr für einander empfinden. Nachdem Barrows gegangen ist, führt McCoy die Medizinische Beurteilungen durch und erkennt bei Kirks Daten eine winzige Abweichung zur letzten Untersuchung, die er als geringfügig beurteilt. ;Kapitel Zwölf - 1931 Edith Keeler und einige andere Aushilfen in der Mission überraschen McCoy und feiern, dass vor einem Jahr dort aufgetaucht ist. McCoy ist nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, was Edith auch bemerkt. Sie rät ihm, das er fernab von der Mission Hilfe für seine Probleme findet. Auf ihr Anraten nimmt sich McCoy ein Zimmer im Haus in dem auch Edith wohnt. Buch II ;Kapitel Dreizehn - 1931/1932 Es ist bereits kurz vor Weihnachten 1931. Edith Keeler bringt Leonard McCoy sein Mittagessen, welches er vergessen hatte, zu seiner Arbeit. Sie lädt ihn zur Silvesterfeier am Times Square ein. Ein Angebot was er erst mehrere Male ablehnt, jedoch entschließt er sich mit ihr das Fest doch zu besuchen. Er ahnt, dass ihn Keeler von seinen Gedanken ablenken will. McCoy ahnt auch, dass er die Zeitlinie beeinflusst hat oder es tun wird, da er sich seit fast zwei Jahren in der Vergangenheit befindet. So geht er auch den Gedanken nach Selbstmord zu begehen, um die Zeitlinie zu retten. Plötzlich erschrickt McCoy, als das neue Jahr mit einem Feuerwerk eingeläutet wird. Er erinnert sich im Schreck an den kleinen Mann, dem er als erstes im Jahr 1930 begegnete. Er beginnt sich langsam an die Begegnung zu erinnern und kommt zum Schluss dass sich der Mann mit seinem überladenden Phaser aus versehen aufgelöst hat. Aufgrund dessen nimmt er an, dass er die Vergangenheit verändert hat. ;Kapitel 14 - 2268 Dr. McCoy untersucht Pavel Chekov einige Zeit später nach dem der Ensign in der von den Melkotianern geschaffenen virtuellen Erfahrung erschossen wurde. Dabei fallen ihm geringfügige Veränderungen einiger Zahlenwert bei Chekov auf, die ebenso bei Kirk nach der Mission auf Deneva auftraten. Da er davon irritiert ist, lässt er diese Daten er zu Dr. Jabilo M'Benga übermitteln, welcher den Untersuchungsalgorithmus entwickelt hat. M'Benga erklärt ihm, dass weder an seinem Algorithmus noch der Gesundheit der Patienten etwas fehlerhaft ist. McCoy beginnt die Akten beider Offiziere zu analysieren, kann sich die Abweichungen nicht erklären. ;Kapitel 15 - 1932 Nach dem Zwischenfall am Times Square zieht sich McCoy in den darauffolgenden Wochen immer mehr zurück und empfindet kaum mehr Lebensfreude. Edith bemerkt dies und führt mit ihm eines Abends nach dem Aufräumen ein klärendes Gespräch. Sie stellt schließlich fest, dass er die Mission verlassen und sein Glück irgendwo anders finden sollte, da es nicht der richtige Ort für ihn sei. Sie fragt ihn dann wo er herkommt und schlägt ein Neubeginn in Atlanta, Georgia vor. Nach einem Albtraum, in dem er in der Vergangenheit aus der Zukunft ausgewiesen und sein Lebenslauf nichtig wird, wacht McCoy in einem Wagon des Gütterzug auf, mit dem er nach Atlanta fahren will. McCoy hatte beschlossen Ediths Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen und sich im Frühling von ihr verabschiedet. Kurz nachdem er aufgewacht ist, stellt er fest, dass zwei weitere Reisende zugestiegen sind. Er bietet ihn etwas Obst an und erkennt, dass sie ihn überfallen wollen. Nach dem er ihren Versuch abgewehrt hat, rettet er sich, springt aus dem fahrenden Zug in eine Böschung neben dem Gleis und verliert kurz darauf das Bewusstsein. ;Kapitel 16 - 2268 Captain Kirk betätigt sich gerade in der Sporthalle im Boxen, als Spock und Dr. McCoy eintreten. Sie informieren ihn über den Anstieg von Chekovs Werte. McCoy erklärt ihm, dass der Anstieg möglicherweise harmlos ist, rät Vorsicht walten zu lassen, da sie nicht wissen was ihn ausgelöst hat. Der Arzt schlägt vor die gesamte Besatzung in einer oder zwei Wochen zu untersuchen, worauf Kirk zustimmt. Die Untersuchung ergibt, dass jedes Besatzungsmitglied einen Anstieg aufweist, jedoch ist er bei Kirk und Spock am stärksten. Jabilo M'Benga teilt Dr. McCoy mit, dass er an Xenopolycytemia leidet. In der Krankenstation angekommen, wartet Christine Chapel auf ihn, die bereits davon informiert ist. Als sie sieht, dass er die Krankheit allein bewältigen will, ruft sie den Captain und bleibt so lang bei ihm, bis es McCoy ihm mitgeteilt hat. McCoy schickt sie schließlich fort, als der Captain eingetroffen ist. Er setzt ihn von seinem gesundheitlichen Zustand in Kenntnis und versichert, dass er seinen Dienst in der ihm verbleibenden Zeit so gut er kann fortführen wird. ;Kapitel 17 - 1932 McCoy wandert einen Weg entlang, nach dem er wieder zu sich gekommen ist und sich notdürftig selbst verarztet hat. Er begegnet Lynn Dickinson, die er nach etwas Wasser fragt. Sie lädt ihn in ihr Haus ein, in welchem sie mit ihrem Mann Phil lebt und hilft ihm bei der Versorgung seiner Verletzungen. Auf seine Frage, wo er sich befindet, antwortet sie ihm, dass er in Hayden, South Carolina ist. Sie holt den Artz, Dr. Lyles, welcher McCoys Wunde am Bein vernäht. Er verlangt dafür Geld, doch Lynn entschließt sich die Behandlung zu bezahlen und nimmt McCoy kurzerhand auf. ;Kapitel 18 - 2268 Leonard McCoy schickt seiner Tocher Joanna eine Subraumnachricht, welche auf Verillia eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester macht, kurz bevor er mit dem Landetrupp auf einen Asteroiden beamen lässt. Er traut sich nicht ihr von der Krankheit zu berichten. Der Landetrupp soll versuchen, den Asteroiden vom Kurs auf Daran V abzubringen. Nachdem Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock und Dr. McCoy werden der Oberfläche angegriffen, bis eine Frau erscheint. Sofort fühlt sich McCoy zu ihr hingezogen. Sie stellt sich als Natira, Hohepriesterin von Yonada vor und befielt sie ins Innere des zu bringen. Dort führt sie die Drei vor das Orakel des Volkes. Obwohl Kirk sich als Freund vorstellt, versetzt es dem Außenteam zur Warnung einen Stromstoß. Verweise Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Externe Links * * Die Herkunft der Schatten bei Cross Cult en:Provenance of Shadows Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Roman Star Trek: The Original Series